Lein y neji Megurine Luka - 魔女 (Bruja)
by Graveety Jegerjaques
Summary: hace mucho tiempo... un joven príncipe se encontraba en las calles de Londres pasando el rato... hasta que conoció a un hermoso joven que le cautivo, mas su amor era prohibido y por eso ese joven decidió hacer algo que no se podía hacer... [Yaoi/HombreXHombre si no te gusta, no lo leas.]{basado en la canción "Bruja/魔女" de Megurine Luka}[OcXCanon]


Era se una vez… en la época medieval,

Un hermoso príncipe caminando por las calles de Londres…

Hasta que una boina en el aire danzaba…

Y un hermoso joven la buscaba…

El príncipe se dio cuenta de lo sucedido…

Así que atrapo este objeto en el aire...

Y se la entregó a su dueño...

Que por cierto, estaba muy sonrojado de tales acciones...

El joven muy sonrojado le dijo:

.-muchas gracias, ¿quién es usted?

Y el joven príncipe le dijo:

.-de nada... mi nombre es Neji Hyuga y soy el príncipe de este país, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre por favor?-le contesto con una leve sonrisa.

El joven muy sorprendido le dijo:

.- yo me llamo Lenin, pero me podría decir Lein su majestad.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

.-oh por favor Lein déjate de tantas formalidades conmigo-le contesto muy picaron.

Después de esos los dos jóvenes se fueron a sus casas muy felices…

Después de mucho tiempo nuestros jóvenes se hicieron muy amigos…

Hablando de gustos,

Pasando el tiempo juntos,

Una que otra vez que se escaparon del castillo

Y así sucesivamente pasando el tiempo…

Pero de algo se dio cuenta Lein en todo este tiempo…

Se había enamorado de Neji…

De su voz, de su sedoso cabello, su suave piel…

Y le hubiese gustado la idea de hacerlo suyo, de darle su amor en una noche de pasión…

Más no podía desafortunadamente, ya que ese tipo de relaciones no se permitía en esa época…

Así que Lein hizo algo solo por conseguir el amor de Neji…

Algo que no se era permitido en esa época…

¡La Brujería!

Lein tenía planeado transformar su cuerpo en la de una chica…

Y así lo hizo…

Hizo un pacto de sangre con un ángel…

Que le había prometido prestar su cuerpo…

Pero había una condición…

Si se dejaba cortar sus largos cabellos…

Volvería a ser el de antes, con la diferencia de que la mitad de su sangre es de ángel…

Unos días después de su transformación…

La nueva Lein, o mejor dicho Okami…

Anduvo por las calles de Londres…

Esperando a que el amor de su vida apareciera…

Así que espero y espero

Hasta que apareció…

Hermoso y elegante como siempre…

Así que Okami utilizo la misma táctica que había utilizado desde el principio...

Tomo su bufanda eh hizo que danzara en el aire...

Después, de que esta empezara a volar Okami la persiguió...

Pero...

Muy amablemente el joven príncipe atrapo la bufanda y se la entregó a la joven:

.-tome señorita me parece que esto es suyo.-

.-muchas gracias... me llamo Okami, ¿me podría decir quién es usted?-le pregunto "curiosa"

.-yo soy Neji Hyuga, príncipe de este país.-le contesto.

.-oh... perdóneme por el inconveniente su majestad, no fue mi "intención".

.-por favor Okami-chan no seas tan formal conmigo.-le contesto con una agradable sonrisa.

Al príncipe le pareció un Déjà vu la apariencia de Okami con Lein y la misma manera de cómo se conocieron...

Pero sintió ese mismo "BUM" de su corazón cuando conoció a Lein...

Un mes después de haberse conocido Okami y Neji se emparejaron...

Se amaban con pasión el uno al otro...

Pero eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo...

Cierto día el príncipe iba caminando tranquilamente...

Hasta que una chica de cabellos cortos color chicle apareció...

Y esta le dijo:

.-hola querido príncipe...-

.-hola Sakura, ¿qué quieres?- le contesto con mala cara, ya que él no era un buen amigo de esa joven, porque esta hija de #%& le había hecho pasar la peor pena de su vida

*Flash Back*

Estaba muy tranquilamente el pequeño principito (de 8 años) caminando hacia el colegio hasta que una mocosa de pelos color chicle se acercó silenciosamente y le embarro el uniforme con pintura verde escribiendo "soy un niño mimado, apesto y nadie me quiere" (señores no me maten fue lo único que se me ocurrió) y cuando el pobre entro a su salón, todos los presentes empezaron a reírse y decirles cosas desagradables…

Desde ese día no volvió a ser el mismo y le tuvo un gran rencor a esa pequeña imbécil que a lo lejos se reía de el…

*fin de Flash Back*

.- ¿qué hay de malo en saludar a un viejo amigo?-le dijo sarcásticamente sorprendida.

.- ve al grano niña.- se estaba impacientando.

.- ¿sabes porque desde que conociste a Okami no ha aparecido Lein?-le pregunto con una sádica sonrisa.

.- ¿Porque?- le pregunto, ya estaba a punto de llegar a sus límites.

.-Por qué... Tu amada Okami es en realidad Tu mejor amigo Lein... sino que este te amaba tanto, que decidió hacer... ¡brujería!- en ese momento se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

.-No-no, no es posible... ¡me estas mintiendo!- dijo a punto de derramar lágrimas, mas no lo hizo, por su orgullo.

.-es la verdad... solo córtale el cabello y veras como se transforma en Lein...- después se fue, muy feliz al saber que su felicidad se iba a destruir…

Ya que la muy perra de Sakura le contó a todo el pueblo lo sucedido...

El Príncipe se vio forzado a cortarle el cabello a su amada y descubrir si en realidad su mejor amigo había cometido el crimen de la... ¡brujería!

Unos 4 días después de lo sucedido...

Lo tenían todo planeado...

Simplemente perfecto…

Así que el príncipe deicidio salir a buscar a su novia...

Y justo estaba ahí enfrente del castillo...

Esperándolo para salir...

.-hola mi querido príncipe.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

.-hola querida...-le dijo abrazándola- te extrañe...-dijo entre lágrimas.

.-neee tampoco te pongas así.-dijo un poco dudosa correspondiendo al abrazo.

.-perdón...-y justo en ese momento... le corto el cabello con la daga que tenía escondida bajo su manga...

Al hacer tal acción la joven empezó a derramo lágrimas, brillo y se transformó en el hombre que era...

.- ¿cómo pudiste haber hecho eso?-dijo aferrándose más a su pareja-¿co-como sabias que era yo?

.-perdón... no-no fue mi intención… pero así son las reglas... y… y debo cumplirlas…-dijo entre sollozos...

Al día siguiente iba a ser la ejecución de Lein...

Lo colocaron en una cruz...

Lo amarraron y clavaron Clavos en sus manos...

Para que así se arrepintiera de sus pecados...

Y justo cuando lo iban a quemar dijo:

.-¡jajajaja! ¡Me rio de ustedes mortales! ¡Ustedes también tendrán su condena al final de sus vidas y será peor que esta! ¡Solo por haber matado a una persona inocente, que hizo eso por el amor de su vida! ¡Jajajaja!-

Mientras que en algún lugar lejano...

El príncipe lo veía todo...

Sollozando, por lo que le iban a hacer a su amor...

Pensaba:

"Lein... me pregunto por qué estas actuando como un loco justo en tu ejecución... o ¿acaso tienes un plan para poder escapar?.. Como si pudieras hacer eso, y justo... cuando tienes las manos clavadas a la cruz..."

Pero en ese mismo momento algo extraordinario sucedió...

¡Le aparecieron alas negras a Lein!...

Y se pudo liberar de su amarre...

Así que escapo y voló lo más rápido que pudo...

Dejando apenas un pequeño rastro de plumas negras...

Neji al darse cuenta de eso, no se percató de que había alguien detrás de él…

Y ese alguien le abrazo…

.-Adiós… por favor, cuídate… eres lo más preciado que tengo en el planeta.-dijo Lein entre sollozos.

.-Me cuidare… pero tú también tendrás que prometerme lo mismo…-le dijo aferrándose más, para sentir su calor por última vez.

.-Entonces esto es un Adiós…-después de lo dicho, desapareció, dejando una hermosa pluma blanca.

.- Au Revoir mon amour.- dijo atrapando la pluma blanca y empezando a llorar las más saladas de sus lágrimas…

Pero en algún momento, estos dos se iban a encontrar de nuevo, en este u otro mundo, pero se iban a encontrar…

…Fin…


End file.
